


Take It All Away

by MischiefWriter9



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/pseuds/MischiefWriter9
Summary: Past Stydia, now Stiles is dating the head vampire of Boston, James Bishop, but when he is invited to Lydia's wedding his unresolved feelings start coming back up.





	Take It All Away

"Are you sure you want to do this? ...I know how hard it is..." Bishop murmured as he adjusted Stiles' tie for him. "...I made a promise...I kinda have to. I'll be okay...besides. I've got you there with me, don't I?" Stiles murmurs as he takes a breath and tries to keep himself relaxed. "I mean we skipped out on the actual ceremony...so the after party should be good enough. Right?" He murmurs and tries to convince himself "...baby. If you don't think you can handle it then we shouldn't go. I don't want to see you getting hurt over all of this.." "I will be fine...I need to do this. This is the closure I need." Stiles mutters as he gets his jacket on. "Worst comes to worst...I can drink away the feelings anyway. It's an open bar." Bishop frowns at that but says nothing, helping stiles out to the cab that's arrived for them. "Alright come on baby...lets get going then..." And once they get all settled in to the cab, stiles sticks close to His boyfriend. Holding his hand and squeezing it tightly, which makes Bishop strike up conversation to calm the younger man's nerves. "Scott and Derek are already there and apparently Derek already misses your...what was the word Scott used...flare, I think? Basically he suggested that it's super traditional and very proper. It's missing that vibe that you bring" he murmurs with a teasing tone. "Derek? Missing me? Yeah right...is it the apocalypse? He's probably bored because Scott is being a little socialite and Derek isn't really one for trying to get to know new people" 

The conversation helps for a while, and stiles relaxes for a bit. That is until they arrive, then Stiles visibly tenses up again. "Alright...lets do this. Get this done" he murmurs as he gets out of the cab with Bishop's assistance. They head into the hall where the party is meant to be and it seems rather packed, not that stiles is surprised. Lydia was always a people person and certainly knew many enough people who would love to be at her wedding party, however it's Scott and Derek who spot them first. "Hey, you made it. I'm proud of you man" Scott murmurs and Derek looks to stiles "yeah I was starting to get worried that I would have to meet about a hundred random people the way Scott is talking to everyone." Stiles nods and gives a faint smile "yeah, we made it. Just took some added encouragement." He murmurs and Bishop gives him a gentle squeeze, and things seem to be okay right now. It stays like that for a while and Scott and stiles catch up with everyone they knew from Beacon hills high school, then Lydia walked in with her new husband, Isaac. All eyes went onto her, and Stiles couldn't stop staring, he had always found her beautiful, but something about her in a wedding dress made her even more so. The one thing that threw him off though, was the amount of weight just she had lost, she was much thinner than he remembered her and he had hoped it wasn't something Isaac or anyone had forced on her...because she was perfect the way she always was. At least to him. 

When Lydia spotted Stiles her smile brightened even more so and she came directly over to come greet him. Rather pleased to see him there "I was starting to think I wouldn't see you here, Stilinski. I'm so happy you made it though" she exclaims as she gives him a great big hug. "You look good...where's your date? I'd love to meet them" Stiles half freezes in the hug, he held onto her a little longer than he probably should've before finally letting go. "You look good too...you always look good when you smile. Uh...my date. Yeah...Lydia, this is James Bishop...James this is Lydia Mar--...Lydia Lahely..." He murmurs and swallows a bit as he forces himself to stay strong and be fine. "Pleasure to finally meet you Lydia" Bishop extends his hand to shake hers, and Lydia looks to Stiles a little curiously because she never knew Stiles would be into guys too, though she's just happy if he's happy. "You as well Mr. Bishop. I'm glad to see that Stiles has someone looking after him. I hope you don't mind me stealing him away for a dance later?" "If he is up for it, then by all means." Bishop nods. "Great, why don't you guys help yourselves to the bar and your seats. Plenty of food coming too, but Isaac and I need to head up to our seats now. I will be back for that dance though, Stilinski" Lydia managed to say before Isaac pulled her along to their designated spots. "Yeah...I'll see you then, Lyds" Stiles mutters more so to himself when Lydia is out of range. 

Bishop comes over and slips his arm around Stiles as he offers him a drink, "you okay baby? ....I know that must've been hard. But you did well from what I saw." Stiles takes the drink and curls into Bishop's side at that. "Yeah...I'm okay...she just...she's gorgeous...and it's just...painful to see her with someone else...I mean. I had this whole plan...I planned our lives out...and none of it happened...I mean I'm absolutely glad I have you, don’t get me wrong...and I most certainly do love you baby. But all throughout school...I thought she was the one...I thought WE would be getting married...that she would finally notice me...but I guess she never thought of me as anything other than a friend...and even then, that took up to the first year of high school for her to acknowledge my existence. I mean Scott and I were the losers...we were the nobodies." Bishop furrows his brows at that and lifts Stiles' chin upwards "hey...you weren't nobodies...and you're certainly not anymore. I know what it's like to have the one you love and care deeply about, not return those feelings. Believe me. I know kiddo...but I promise you that you'll get through this. I will be here for you every step of the way too." Stiles nods after downing his drink and leans into Bishop "yeah...I know. I guess it just...hurts to see it all happen...even though I knew it would." Bishop nods and does his best to comfort his boyfriend. 

Eventually Scott and Derek get Stiles to open up a bit more and start talking and mingling again. But he keeps his hand laced with Bishops the entire time, then the MC for the night suggests it's time for the father and daughter dance, to which Lydia asks the sheriff to step in as father. This has Stiles heading to the bathroom to catch a bit of a break and Bishop following him in there. "hey...you okay? I guess your dad was kinda put on the spot there..." He murmurs and rubs Stiles' back as he washes his face a bit in the sink. "I just need some air...some space from them right now...next is gonna be the bride and groom dancing and I just...don't have it in me to watch that and force a smile. Yknow? I just can't pretend anymore...I just want to cuddle you and forget all of this for right now...can we please do that? Anywhere? Please?" Stiles murmurs as he looks back to Bishop "shhhh it's okay. Yeah I've got you baby." He murmurs and pulls the younger man into his arms as he takes Stiles out to the front of the building so they can sit out on the grass together. "You're so strong...I hope you know that baby...you're doing so well...young love is hard. But I know you'll pull through this. Since you're much stronger than I." Stiles stifles a bit of a laugh at that. "Yeah right...what have I done? I don't really think freaking out at the girl I've been in love with since the freaking third grade's wedding, is really all that strong. I feel like I'm failing you as a boyfriend too...because I can’t stop bringing up how much she's meant to me...and that's hardly fair to you..." He sighs and buries his face in James’ shoulder. "Don't you worry about me baby...I've had many loves I've had to leave behind because of Aidan..." His face falters slightly at that, imagining Jane and all that she is. "...and even then he still walked away...but you make me better baby, I just want to do the same for you. I love you and I care about you. Today is about helping you get that closure you need to help you through this. You're strong kid, you've battled a Nogistune not once...but twice now. You've survived time and time again with your friends from Chimera's to bazurkers...Natienium Stiles Stilinski. You are my hero and I am honoured to be your boyfriend and help you through anything life throws your way." Stiles actually blushes and is rendered quite speechless at that. "...I...well...I...thank you James." He murmurs and leans over to kiss him softly " I love you too...you make me feel a lot stronger and more empowered than anyone ever has...I don't think I could do any of this without you..." He gives James a faint smile as he relaxes and noses his neck. "Well I promise to be right here with you so long as you want me here. I'm all yours baby" Bishop murmurs as he held Stiles close. 

About twenty minutes go by before Scott comes out looking for them "hey there you are. Lydia has been looking for you Stiles, says you promised her one last dance. Do you want to? Or should I tell her you had to go?" Stiles shakes his head and gives Bishop a kiss on the cheek. "No...I'm gonna do it. I promised her...I refuse to start disappointing her now. Despite everything" Bishop helps him up with a faint smile "I will be right next to you baby...if you need me or anything at all." Stiles nods and psychs himself up a bit. "Alright. Let's do this" they all head inside to where Scott rejoins Derek and Bishop sticks with them on the dance floor, and Lydia comes over to grab Stiles once she spots him again. "hey...are you okay? I was worried you left..." She murmurs as she wraps her arms around his neck and he rests his hands on her hips "yeah...I'm fine." He murmurs. "Just needed some fresh air..." As the song fear you won't fall by Joshua Radin starts playing softly in the background. They slowly sway to the music together and Lydia rests her head against Stiles' shoulder. 

They stay like that and silently away along to the music until the song shifts over to 'your guardian angel' by the red jumpsuit apparatus, before Lydia speaks up. "Stiles...I just want you to know, I still care about you...a lot. And I know you still care too. I would really like to still be able to be good friends...you mean a lot to me" Stiles slows his movement and guides her over to an empty table so they can talk. "Lydia...I love you...and I'm pretty sure I always will...I would like to still be able to be friends and hang out with you...but I just...I need some time. It took a hell of a lot of encouragement for me to make it here tonight...I mean I absolutely Love James...and he's been fantastic, I just...I came here tonight... in hopes that I can learn to get over you...because I don't want to make things awkward or put you in any weird situations." Lydia frowns slightly and pulls him into another hug as she murmurs softly in his ear "I love you too Stiles...but my heart belongs to Isaac. I will always want to watch your back and do what I can for you too. I really appreciate that you came tonight, it means a lot to me, but if you need space...I can and will certainly respect that. I will let you contact me whenever you're ready Stiles...just know that you're basically my best friend. Okay? ...I want you to be okay. I'm sorry if I made things harder on you...but you seem really happy with James...and I'm happy that you're happy. You truly deserve someone that treats you so incredibly well." She gives him a smile and a gentle squeeze. "Now what do you say, Stilinski. Shall we finish our dance?" Stiles nods and Lydia kisses his cheek "yeah let's finish the dance." They head back to the dance floor as Scott and Derek make sure they're close by and Bishop watches Stiles' face for any sign of him needing to have someone intervene. 

Lydia keeps Stiles held close as they slow dance together and Stiles keeps his composure as he guides the dance. Part of him wants to cry and let everything go right now, he thinks this was it. This finally gave him that little shove he needed to finally, fully, move on. To allow them to be friends and not have that lingering 'but what if' feeling, anymore. Bishop notices Stiles' face falter, but not before Scott hears Stiles' heartbeat change its pace and they both head over to intervene. 

Scott getting there first offers a smile "hate to interrupt but mind if I cut in to dance with the bride a bit?" He murmurs and Stiles pulls back nodding. Not daring to speak right now. 

Bishop slips an arm around Stiles and gives him a squeeze "I was just coming over to get some food in Stiles. Mind if I steal him?" Lydia is looking between everyone like what in the world just happened? But she nods and offers a smile. "Of course..sorry for keeping him so long. I will see you later Stiles, take care, okay?" Stiles nods and offers a weak smile at that managing a soft "will do" before Bishop guides him outside and into Derek's car with the keys Derek provided for him. "It's okay baby...just breathe. You're okay." He murmurs as he gets settled in the back seats with Stiles pulled in close against his chest, giving the younger man the opportunity to just breakdown and let it all out. Crying into the older man's chest. 

The crying was a mix of relief, sorrow and heartbreak. But it was a means of an end towards the could have been's, and the start of a new way of living. He managed to cry for a solid half hour into Bishop's chest before he calmed down enough to actually end up drifting off and falling asleep against him. 

Bishop texts Scott to let him know Stiles is okay and now sleeping on his lap in Derek's car, so Scott and Derek say their goodbyes to everyone so they can head out to the car and start the journey home. 

"How's he doing?" Scott murmurs once he's all buckled into the front seat. "He managed to cry himself out and to sleep...but I think he's doing good. Much better than before. I mean it was more of crying with mixed emotions rather than just upset. I mean it's all a lot to take in, honestly." They all nod at that and Derek pipes up "he stayed pretty strong all night. I wasn't actually certain he would last as long as he did before feelings took over, so in my books. It's a win" 

It's a long journey home. They end up driving through the night and arriving back to Derek's place several hours later. By that time Stiles is still out but rousing slightly and Scott is out like a light, so being the good boyfriends they are, Derek and James carry the younger men back into Derek's home to settle down for more rest. After everyone's had at least four hours more rest Stiles wakes and looks around rather confused as to how he got there and how he changed clothes without remembering anything. Bishop wakes at Stiles' movements, "hey baby....you doing alright? Kinda had a long night...I figured I shouldn't wake you." Stiles nods and rubs at his eyes. Still a little groggy "Yeah...I'm okay...I guess I didn't know what to expect..." He half whispers "I think...I've officially accepted it...I've finally moved on. I guess I just needed to let that out...get rid of the pent up emotions..." with that he snuggles up closer to Bishop and his chest. "I'm glad baby...I just want to see you happy." Bishop murmurs and wraps his arms around him. Kissing his temple "I love you baby..." Stiles smiles at that. A nice genuine soft smile "I love you too James" .


End file.
